Une simple envie
by Ackermaniaque
Summary: Une envie qui vient et part sans que je ne le contrôle. C'est une simple envie d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. 1. Deux adolescents (UA) 2. L'élève, le meilleur ami et le professeur (UA) 3. Incompréhension 4. Fardeau 5. L'élève, le meilleur ami et le professeur ch2 (UA)
1. Deux adolescents

**Rating** : T

 **Pairing(s)** : Sarada/Boruto

 **Type** : UA

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont a Kishimoto Masashi.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Deux adolescents.**

Quand elle levait les yeux au ciel, elle se sentait mieux.

Quand elle baissait les yeux vers le sol, elle se sentait mal et intimidée.

Quand elle mettait ses lunettes, elle était la fille calme et intelligente de la classe.

Quand elle enlevait ses lunettes, elle ne voyait plus rien. Donc elle les gardait sur son nez.

Elle marchait dans le hall du lycée, ses cahiers compressés contre sa poitrine en baissant le regard. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas croiser des personnes auxquelles elle n'avait l'envie de discuter. De toutes les façons, elle n'avait pas de réel ami à part un petit blond insupportable et fuit comme la peste.

Il venait souvent la voir entre les pauses les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air. Elle se disait qu'il essayait de voir le ciel, mais avec ce plafond, il était pas vraiment possible de voir. Il avait toujours ce grand sourire rassurant quand il lui parlait et faisait assez souvent le pitre.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, au début. Il avait l'air bien trop simple d'esprit et idiot pour être vrai. Et c'était le cas. Ce jeune homme se cachait derrière une apparence à première vue futile et enfantine. Elle l'avait comprise alors qu'elle l'avait suivit un soir. Il avait le nez qui penchait vers le sol et ses azurs brillaient de mille feux. Elle aurait pu les apparenter avec les étoiles qui avaient finir par sortir le bout de leur nez.

Il faisait assez sombre, ce soir là et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la ruelle.

Derrière un simple poteau, elle fixait le jeune homme qui traînait des pieds et quand ils furent devant une maison elle s'était instantanément braquée : elle l'avait suivit jusqu'à sa demeure.

Surprise de sa trop grande curiosité, elle chercha avec nervosité un endroit où elle pouvait se cacher.

Elle avait donc fini par courir.

La vérité lui avait été jeté à la figure sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le regard que le jeune blond arborait ressemblait au sien.

Quand elle était triste, elle se mettait à pleurer, ce qui est logique.

Quand elle avait envie de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se recroquevillait dans son lit. Généralement, elle ne le faisait jamais.

Quand elle se sentait seule, elle attrapait une de ses peluches et la serrait contre elle.

Quand elle pensait à ce petit blondinet, elle perdait toute logique.

Oui, il n'était lui même pas logique. Et pourtant, il est devenu son ami, parce qu'il trouvait lui aussi qu'ils se ressemblaient.

\- C'est drôle, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, lui avait-il dit un soir alors qu'il l'accompagnait chez elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Tu as oublié qu'il était professeur au lycée ?

Ah. Non elle n'avait pas oublié, mais elle s'y forçait. C'était surtout le fait qu'il soit un professeur. C'était embarrassant pour elle de toujours être associée à lui.

\- Et ta mère est un peu comme toi, aussi. On sent bien que tu es sa fille.

\- C'est logique, répondit-elle froidement ajustant correctement son sac à dos.

Il eut un grand silence.

\- Elle m'a d'ailleurs invité à venir dîner ce soir. J'ai décliné l'offre.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et accéléra son pas.

\- Sarada, attends !

Il la rattrapa bien assez vite, vu la longueur des jambes de celui-ci.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je viennes ?

\- Non, je m'en contrefiche, tu fais ce qu'il te plaît.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'imposer chez toi sans que tu ne sois au courant.

\- M'en fou, fais ce que tu veux !

La main de la jeune fille se claqua sur la joue du blondinet. En premier lieu surprit, il amena sa main à sa joue devenue rouge. Sa peau lui tiraillait au point d'avoir l'impression qu'elle allait gonfler. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux embrumées de son amie qui souffla d'exaspération. Elle courut alors sans demander son reste ; le blond resta planté comme un arbre en fixant là où se trouvait son amie, quelques secondes auparavant.

Sarada courait. Elle se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps, comme si elle a toujours été heureuse. Un soleil illuminait ses journées et même ses nuits. Il était si resplendissant, si proche d'elle. Elle aurait aimé le toucher au risque de se brûler les doigts. Elle voyait en lui un échappatoire à sa vie liée à la perfection et une histoire de sang.

Et elle, elle venait de tout casser en une seule gifle. Son seul et unique ami n'en n'était plus un. Son soleil s'éloignera d'elle et elle se retrouvera encore seule, dans la pénombre. Elle était rentrée et avait vu sa mère qui comme d'habitude était au petit soin avec son père. Elle passa juste sous leur nez qu'il la remarquait à peine.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. La lumière était éteinte et les rideaux fermés. Sarada se jeta sur son lit, une boule lui compressant le ventre. Sa gorge se nouait et ses yeux piquaient. Tout la rendait triste. Le fait que ses parents l'ignoraient et s'occupaient d'elle que lorsque cela avait un rapport avec le prestige de sa famille. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, il la choyait comme de bons parents le feraient. Du jour au lendemain, plus rien. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

Maintenant elle venait de perdre son ami et ce parce qu'elle était bien trop fière et prétentieuse pour être capable de le garder près d'elle. Son nez commença à sévèrement lui gratter. Elle le toucha de son index et des gouttes de sel perlaient sur ses joues encore rondes. Elle les essuya rapidement avant de renifler et de prendre sa peluche contre elle et enfouissait sa tête dans celle-ci.

Plus rien ne l'empêchait de pleurer et malgré ses larmes, sa gorge lui serrait au point d'étouffer. Elle avala sa salive.

Quand elle s'était rendue compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner le cerveau en proie à de soudaines envies de le revoir.

Quand elle l'avait vu au lycée le lendemain, elle l'avait ignoré alors qu'il arrivait en sa direction.

Quand Sarada leva le nez de son bouquin et croisa les azurs de son -ancien- compagnon, elle l'abaissa instantanément.

\- Idiote, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ?

Elle plongea sa tête dans son manuel avec tellement peu de discrétion qu'il comprit qu'elle essayait de l'éviter.

\- C'est sympa, tiens. C'est plutôt à moi de bouder, tu le sais ?

Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient. Elle sentait plusieurs émotions l'envahir au même instant. Elle était à la fois heureuse de le revoir mais aussi stressée. La veille, elle lui avait offert en guise d'au revoir une belle gifle et lui venait encore vers elle...

" _Sûrement parce qu'elle était la seule capable de le supporter et qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul._ "

Elle abaissa son manuel.

L'idée de lui sauter dans les bras et de tout lui avouer lui traversa l'esprit en un éclair. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se pincèrent et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir d'un liquide salé. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre l'étendue de ses sentiments envers lui et ce sans gêne et sans craintes. Cependant, elle n'en savait rien de ce qu'il ressentait de son côté. Il pouvait simplement la considérer comme une amie et dans le pire des cas un bouche-trou.

\- Je...je te déteste..., réussit-elle à articuler alors qu'elle se levait en cachant son visage de ses deux mains.

Elle sortit de la classe sans récupérer ses affaires.

La réaction de Boruto lui importait peu. Elle avait perdu le si connu flegme des Uchiha face à lui et elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être dépendante d'un jeune garçon aussi instable et...

Pourquoi se cherchait-elle des excuses ? Même si elle le voulait sincèrement, elle en était incapable. Parce qu'elle restait faible face à lui et que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, elle l'aimera toujours autant.

* * *

Hellooooo !

Ouaip, me voilà sur une nouvelle série de textes. Cette fois ci, on dira que ça sera une partie réservée aux One Shot passagers. Des fois, il y a des petites histoires qui trottent dans ma petite tête et j'ai besoin de les taper sur ordinateur avant de devenir folle dingue et de ne plus en être capable. Des petits, des longs, des drabbles, j'en sais rien du tout. D'ailleurs, la plupart d'entres elles sont déjà tapées ou partiellement (dans mes notes de téléphone huhu)

Oui, j'ai _PP_ ainsi que _Sasuke et le miracle de la vie_ en cours, mais c'est rien, ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je gère !

Il en aura surement d'autres qui arriveront, puisque je suis du genre à me lasser d'écrire sur la même histoire et d'aller voir ailleurs. Je ne force pas mon inspiration, j'ai peur de la brusquer et qu'elle se barre encore pour deux ans.

J'sais pas pour vous, mais je shipe déjà la petite Uchiha avec le petit Uzumaki. Et avec leur caractère de merde (faut bien se le dire) ça risque d'être assez explosif entre eux. Ça me plait bien.

J'espère que cette simple envie vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/nuit/journée !

A bientôt !


	2. L'élève le meilleur ami et le professeur

**L'élève, le meilleur ami et le professeur.**

 **...**

Les vacances d'été avaient débutés par un soleil aussi ardent que la passion qu'avait pu développer de jeunes gens dans la fleur de l'âge. La chaleur était lourde et étouffante, au point même qu'il fut plus conseillé de rester chez soi, près du ventilateur avec de quoi s'hydrater.

De jeunes présomptueux s'en allaient à la plage, profiter de la belle eau bleue qu'était la mer. Certains voulaient juste prendre un peu de la couleur et profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Des jeunes filles en bikini, en maillot de bain à une pièce...il y en avait pour tout les goûts. La pâleur de leur peau laiteuse s'assombrissait, leur donnant un teint des plus envoûtant...

Il y avait aussi de jeunes garçons qui profitait de la belle vie qui s'offrait à eux, dévoilaient les récents abdominaux travaillés et bien tracés que pour cette occasion là.

Les parents avaient tendance à ne pas vouloir suivre les folles envies de leurs enfants en quête de reconnaissance, préférant, pour ceux qui pouvaient se l'offrir, le climatiseur.

Proche d'une des nombreuses petites boutiques nomades vendant de bonnes boissons fraîches et autres collations, se trouvait un duo d'ami.

Le premier était blond et donnait l'air d'être plus blasé qu'autre chose. Comme s'il avait été obligé de se rendre dans cette plage remplie de parasites par cette chaleur infernale.

L'autre était brun et se tenait nerveusement sur ses deux jambes. Les bras croisés, sont index tapotait son bras et son regard vacillait entre la mer, les jeunots qui se trouvaient en pleine osmose avec le liquide bleu et ceux qui bronzait avec comme protection un parasol par-dessus leur tête.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? J'ai pas pris de maillot de bain ! 'Puis j'veux pas me baigner !, s'exclama alors le blond en tapant du pied, ses tongs clapotant contre le sol.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé sur sa tâche d'observation. La chaleur ne lui sciait pas à merveille encore moins le teint halé qu'il se préparait à avoir après cette virée imprévue à la plage. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Elle avait dit qu'elle adorait aller à la plage quand il faisait chaud. Il concentra alors toute son attention sur son ami blond qui semblait être en plein délire. Le soleil avait dû lui chauffer le cerveau.

\- Naruto.

Le blond s'arrêta à l'entente de son prénom et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent.

\- Ça y est ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le ton acerbe de son ami lui faisait l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- ...Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun secoua la tête négativement. La colère du blond n'allait pas tarder à exploser : son sourire forcé en était la preuve.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu venir ici, Sasuke.

\- Oui, oui. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu écouté ?

\- Parce que généralement, tu proposes de bons plans ! Idiot.

\- Ah...

Sasuke se mit à observer les alentours une dernière fois avant de souffler, résigné.

\- Laisse tomber, oublie ça. On rentre ?

Naruto se réjouissait de la proposition de son ami. Elle était bien plus censée que celle qui l'avait amené à sortir de chez lui. Ils n'attendirent pas pour commencer à rebrousser chemin en direction de la maison du brun. Le trajet fut nettement plus calme et la pesante chaleur leur retirait l'envie de gesticuler dans tout les sens ou même d'user de leur salive jusqu'à ce qu'un imprévu se présente à eux.

Naruto paraissait heureux et surprit à la fois, tandis que Sasuke resta muet. Il était aussi surprit que Naruto, mais restait de marbre. Enfin, il tentait de le rester mais en vain. Ses joues avaient prit une teinte tout aussi rouge qu'un piment, ses oreilles sifflaient et chauffaient au point d'égaliser avec la teinte de ses joues.

Le jeune garçon n'osait entrouvrir ses lèvres de peur qu'un son ignoble et indigne de lui en sorte. Bien qu'il eut finit de muer il y a de cela plusieurs années, il doutait parfois de sa capacité à se contrôler et de parfois, sortir des cris peu virils.

\- Oh bah tiens ! Nous nous retrouvons bien vite !

Le son de sa voix.

Sasuke détourna le regard vers le sol et ferma ensuite les yeux. Il se souvenait encore de la force avec laquelle sa voix le mettait en émoi. Rien que sa voix...

Elle était loin d'être féminine et pourtant si sensuelle au point de le faire frissonner.

Le brun se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

\- On ne pensait pas vous trouver par ici m'dame !

\- J'habite dans le coin. Je suis une femme avant d'être votre professeur.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !, se rattrapa Naruto en secouant ses mains devant lui, faisant ainsi rire la jeune femme qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Je ne n'en doute pas une seconde !

Elle arborait un sourire moqueur et tournait son regard vers Sasuke. Il n'osait pas soutenir son regard et le fuyait donc. Elle l'intimidait. De par sa supériorité en âge que par sa tenue bien plus décontractée que lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Oui, un professeur se devait d'être irréprochable et c'était une des bases pour être un bon professeur.

Quand il la regardait, elle laissait toujours ses fines lèvres effectuer une agréable grimace. Ses joues étaient rosies par il ne savait quoi et ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux.

Décidément, sa robe légère et colorée ne collait pas du tout au style vestimentaire qu'elle arborait au lycée. Vraiment. Elle donnait l'air d'être plus féminine...Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus surprit la longueur de la chevelure anormalement rose du professeur était hallucinante.

\- Bon, les garçons, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir mais on m'attend à la plage ! Passez de très bonnes vacances et tâchez de bien vous reposer et de revenir en forme pour ne pas dormir en classe ! N'est-ce pas Uchiha... ?

Il baissa instantanément la tête et acquiesçait d'un hochement de celle-ci. Il lui était impossible de soutenir son regard et encore moins de tenir une discussion avec elle, comme venait de le faire son ami.

Elle passa à côté de lui et eut un petit rire moqueur ? Amusé ? Il ne savait pas trop comment déchiffrer ces rires. Elle était une énigme dont il se ferait un plaisir de résoudre...S'il n'était pas aussi lâche et faible face à elle.

\- Ah, elle est vraiment sympa c'te prof' !

\- ...Ouais...

Naruto se pencha afin d'observer plus attentivement le visage de son acolyte et se mit à sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents ainsi que ses gencives. Sasuke recula et fronça automatiquement ses sourcils.

\- T'approches pas comme ça ! Et...et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça !?

L'ami du brun se mit à pouffer de rire avant de secouer la tête négativement.

\- Rien, rien. Tu es rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ce n'est rien.

Sasuke ignora superbement les paroles de Naruto et préféra continuer sa route. Il ne voulait plus y penser et puis, il faisait drôlement chaud. Rien n'était réellement clair dans ses esprits. Il aurait bien voulut en parler avec Naruto, seulement...il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il en pinçait pour leur professeur de sciences ? Si ?

Oh non, Naruto lui rirait au nez. Car lui, il avait déjà une petite amie -que Sasuke n'appréciait pas plus que son bol de lait le matin- qui lui plaisait.

Et lui, il se trouvait en face d'une presque trentenaire qui devait avoir vécu bien plus d'expériences que lui. Une presque trentenaire qui l'obsédait au point d'agiter ses rêves et de se retrouver plus chamboulé que reposé. Une presque trentenaire dont il ne connaissait absolument rien, si ce n'est que la taille de son bonnet.

Cette femme était plus mature que lui, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être intelligent pour le remarquer. Elle était intelligente et avait peut-être finit par se rendre compte de l'attirance du brun envers elle.

Sasuke soupira, attirant l'attention de son acolyte qui le sonda de ses yeux bleus avant de hausser les épaules.

Il se souvenait toujours de cet épisode où elle se tenait debout, face à lui. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en une grimace presque agacée, ses vives prunelles vertes s'embrasant au contact des siennes, aussi sombres que le néant. Peut-être s'était-elle noyé dedans...il ne savait pas trop. Cependant, cette idée fut vite écartée car elle le détaillait de haut en bas.

Ah, c'était lui qui s'était noyé dans son regard et pas l'inverse. Quel imbécile.

\- Vous rêvassez Uchiha ?

Cette phrase l'avait plus que refroidit, mais sa voix ne fit qu'amplifier son envie de la confronter du regard. Rien que pour l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur le temps qu'il faudra. Une éternité s'il le pouvait...

Il n'avait pas nié le fait qu'il rêvait, mais se contenta d'un bref son en guise de réponse qui eut l'air de la satisfaire. Elle lui tourna le dos et continua son cours comme si de rien était, sa blouse blanche cachant tout ce qui aurait pu lui être agréable à contempler.

Cette femme, aussi incroyable qu'elle fut, avait une manière de s'exprimer digne d'un être de la gente masculine. Cela avait la fâcheuse tendance à le faire frissonner d'horreur (entendre par pur hasard en se rendant dans la salle des professeurs une femme dire qu'elle « s'en branle totalement et si tu n'es pas content va te faire foutre, tu verras que ce n'est pas si mal que ça » cela n'était pas vraiment adorable pour l'ouïe).

Outre le fait qu'elle avait la langue salement amère, elle restait tout de même une femme. Une femme restait malgré tout douce et aimante et ce, malgré ses défauts. Et Sasuke l'avait bien deviné : le professeur aux cheveux roses effectuait des gestes gracieux de la main lorsqu'elle écrivait au tableau ou encore lorsqu'elle disséquait un cœur de mouton.

Une pensée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit : il aurait aimé être à la place de ce cœur de mouton. De sentir ses chaudes et douces mains caresser son corps entier avec la même poigne et la même attention. Oh oui, il aurait aimé accaparé toute l'attention du jeune professeur.

Mais il était bien trop jeune pour elle.

Le regard noir du jeune homme s'était posé sur la main gauche du professeur, gantée. C'était sur cette main là, sur cet annulaire que se trouvait une bague en argent.

Oui, cette femme qui l'obsédait était une femme mariée.

Sasuke soupira pour la seconde fois.

\- C'est déprimant, déclara-t-il plus pour lui que pour la chaleur qui les épuisait.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit ! Cette chaleur est insoutenable !

\- Ça te dis une bonne bière bien fraîche ?

\- Hein ? Et tes-

\- Ils ne sont pas là. Alors ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Elle t'as bien perturbé dis-donc...

Se fut le tour du brun de hausser ses épaules.

\- Si tu es sage, je te raconterai tout.

Le blond lui offrit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, un ces sourires rassurant. Finalement, la seule chose positive dans tout ce carnage qu'était sa vie, fut la présence de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Hello !

Voilà le deuxième texte qui aura une suite ! Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi pas faire un OS ou TS sur une Sakura professeur et un Sasuke élève ? Parce que l'inverse serait trop basique et une Sakura qui fantasme sur Sasuke, on l'a vu tout au long du manga. Je ne sais pas si ça fera vraiment un OS un TwoS ou un ThreeS...Tout dépendra de la deuxième partie et de mon inspiration...

En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu et que cette nouveauté n'est pas trop perturbante xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/nuit/journée et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis o/

A bientôt ~


	3. Incompréhension

Hellooooo !

Ouip, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Et oui, je suis toujours en vie pour mes simples petites envies !

Les jeux de mots finis, je tenais juste à vous dire que j'ai tellement de choses à faire qu'il m'était presque impossible de me connecter, mais je suis là pour un petit bout de temps. J'essayerai d'attraper mon retard sur PP et USELMDLV (flemme de tout taper).

Bon je viens avec une petite envie qui a été tapé il y a...2 MOIS. Oui :')

Je pourrai approfondir ce texte mais ça ne deviendra pas très marrant sinon. La frontière du dramatique est tellement fine et délicate... Enfin bref.

Je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous laisser découvrir ce petit texte.

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand il était un petit garçon, tout ses camarades disaient que tomber amoureux d'une fille, c'était "beurk". Enfin, il ne voulait certainement pas que les autres petits garçons se moquent de lui, alors il faisait semblant d'être d'accord avec eux. Il ne voulait pas devenir leur tête de turc.

Ce qui lui manquait le plus chez lui, se trouvait être une présence féminine. Son père essayait tant bien que mal de combler le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère mais en vain. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit à un câlin de sa part, une histoire fraîchement racontée avant de dormir. Il ne se souvenait même plus du son de sa voix. Rien. La chaleur des bras d'une mère semblait être ce qui le rendait aussi froid.

De ses yeux, presque aucune émotions ne s'échappaient, si ce n'était que de l'ennui. Tout ce qui rendait un enfant heureux ne le mettait pas en émoi. Il souhaitait simplement avoir une mère. Ce seul souhait ne fut pas exhaussé, alors il boudait.

Ce manque faisait de lui un enfant assez étrange. Il regardait les femmes avec un air curieux : à ses yeux, elles étaient surprenantes. L'étrangeté de leurs courbes, la douceur de leur voix, la grâce qui s'ancrait dans chacun de leur geste...Elles donnaient l'impression de jouer un rôle.

Le sexe opposé l'intriguait en plus de le fasciner. Il n'osait pas consulter son père afin de lui poser quelques questions à ce propos, de peur qu'il ne le regarde autrement que le "calme et innocent Hatake Kakashi".

Quand il était devenu un jeune garçon en pleine puberté, reluquer le fessier d'une femme prouvait qu'il "fonctionnait normalement". Il l'avait toujours fait, se demandant pourquoi devaient-elles se cambrer et faire des mouvements aussi subjectifs avec. Et ça n'allait pas être à ce stade là qu'il allait l'admettre.

Dans sa solitude, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas en avoir discuté avec son paternel. Il n'avait pas vraiment profité de sa présence. Peu importait, désormais.

Dans sa contemplation du ciel, une tête s'interposait et un sourire lui fut adressé. Il s'agissait de Rin, sa coéquipière. Elle lui souriait tout le temps, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Bonjour, Minato-sensei n'est pas encore arrivé et Obito non plus...je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Une fois, lorsqu'il lui avait emprunté un kunai, ses mains tremblaient et son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, ou plutôt, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Kakashi ignorait tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à l'attention d'une femme, parce que lorsqu'il avait le malheur d'aimer, elle se faisait un malin plaisir à lui arracher le cœur, le briser pour ensuite l'abandonner.

Surtout qu'au fil des années, il s'était bien rendu compte que les femmes jouaient un rôle. Qu'elles ne montraient jamais leurs réels sentiments quand elles n'étaient pas sûre d'elles. Cependant, Rin avait l'air différente. Elle avait des gestes aussi maladroits que bourrins quand il se trouvait dans les parages, essayait tant bien que mal d'engager une discussion sans bégayer et maintenait ses multiples tremblements. Généralement, une jeune fille intéressée tentait de faire bonne impression devant l'homme qu'elle voulait impressionner, non ? Comment le jeune garçon devait-il se comporter ?

Kakashi avait fait clore ses paupières. Il l'ignora, encore.

En devenant un jeune adolescent, Kakashi avait enfin comprit et il regretta son geste. Rin, sa coéquipière était amoureuse de lui. La mort l'avait emporté et lui, n'avait sut le voir. Encore tout jeune et il se trouvait déjà empli de regrets. Elles finissaient toutes par l'abandonner.

Tout ne semblait pas aussi sombre dans la vie de Hatake Kakashi.

Reprendre goût à la vie après avoir perdu la fille qui l'aimait ne lui avait pas parut facile. Il s'agissait d'une longue étape où il s'était haït pour avoir porté le coup fatal. Désormais, il ne souhaitait plus perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Un soir, après mûre réflexion, il se rendit compte que son incompréhension du sexe opposé fut totale. Il n'avait sut lire en Rin simplement parce qu'il était idiot et inculte.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se baladait dans les rues de Konoha, il croisa son maître en compagnie d'un homme à la chevelure blanche. A voir sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air commode et on pouvait clairement lire "Pervers" sur son front. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce vieux pervers le prit à part et lui fila alors un ouvrage des plus douteux.

\- Tu me remercieras dans quelques années, mon grand.

Kakashi doutait sérieusement de la bienveillance du plus vieux, mais ne refusa point le présent. Peut-être devra-t-il le remercier plus tard.

 **o/O\o**

Adossé à un arbre, le livre qu'il trouvait fraîchement douteux plus jeune à la main, Kakashi se prélassait, pensant plus à ses jeunes années qu'autre chose. Ce livre, il ne le lisait pas vraiment, son esprit semblait ailleurs. Oh oui, une paire de fessier féminin qui passait sous ses yeux, c'était bien plus intéressant que de se l'imaginer. Il arrêta sur le champ de reluquer la nouvelle venue, feignant l'ignorance.

C'était une très mauvaise habitude qu'il devait arrêter avec elle, au risque de passer pour plus pervers qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Sensei !, l'interpella une voix féminine.

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux verts de son élève qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle s'était penché laissant ses long cheveux roses pendre sous son nez. S'il s'y attendait. Sakura Haruno, son élève se préparait à lui faire une scène. Il aurait préféré la voir plus docile...

\- Serait-il possible de débuter notre entraînement ?

Il abaissa son regard à son livre et d'un geste de la main, il l'envoya "voir ailleurs". Il n'était pas d'humeur, surtout que ses autres coéquipiers étaient absents. Le pied.

\- Demain, l'entraînement, demain. Naruto n'est pas là, Sai et Sasuke non plus.

\- Et donc ? Parce que messieurs ne sont pas là que vous oubliez la demoiselle ?

Il haussa ses sourcils en voyant sa jeune élève se redresser et lui lancer un regard noir. Oh oui, la voir docile et moins en pétard aurait été plus attrayant. Mais non, les femmes avaient décidé de faire capoter tout ses plans et ce depuis longtemps...

\- Très bien, ne comptez pas sur moi pour demain, alors.

\- C'est toi qui vois, Sakura.

Il reprit son activité principale, souhaitant de tout cœur voir disparaître la jeune kunoichi. Cependant, l'objet de ses désirs se trouva rapidement entre les mains de la jeune fille qui recula aussitôt en lâchant un gémissement satisfait. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Sa jeune élève de dix-sept ans qui lui faisait un caca nerveux parce qu'il ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle. Il pourrait s'occuper d'elle, seulement la manière dont il le pensait risquerait de lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Alors le ninja copieur soupira longuement.

\- Et bien, maintenant je peux avoir toute votre attention ?

Si ce n'était que de l'attention qu'elle recherchait, elle aurait seulement pu le lui dire. Sans lui piquer son livre. Il aurait pu lui offrir toute l'attention qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il dépité du comportement enfantin de Sakura.

\- ...Vous n'écoutez pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, voyons...

Il se redressa péniblement et fit face à la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules. Il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et la petite ne se démontait pas.

\- Je veux que vous m'entraînez, maintenant...s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Une sorte de cours particulier ?

\- Un...non pas du tout...enfin, Naruto, Sai et Sasuke sont en mission, le jour d'entraînement tombe aujourd'hui...J'en profite simplement afin d'avoir toute votre attention.

\- Oh. Toute mon attention ?, déclara-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent rapidement et par réflexe, elle amena ses mains à sa poitrine. Et son livre par la même occasion. Ah, elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses paroles et ses gestes étaient suspicieux. Typique des jeunes filles pucelles.

Et bon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve dans une position aussi délicate ? Lui qui était venu sur le terrain d'exercice pour être tranquille.

\- Je veux dire par "toute votre attention", une entière analyse de mon taijutsu et des améliorations à y apporter ! Rien de plus !

\- Mhm.

Kakashi souriait sous son masque, et son air moqueur était fort visible. Il s'avança alors vers Sakura qui baissa la tête, sûrement honteuse.

S'il avait bien apprit une chose concernant les femmes, c'était qu'elle avait horreur de perdre le contrôle d'une situation, d'être dépendante d'un homme. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'une personne avec qui la relation devait être strictement professionnelle.

\- Bon, tu me rends mon livre, s'il te plaît ?

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle dévisagea avant de secouer la tête.

\- Mon entraînement d'abord. Je veux que vous ayez le regard focalisé sur moi et non votre odieux bouquin !

\- Bien, je n'aurai d'yeux que pour toi. Ça te va ?

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, rougissant de plus belle avant de secouer la tête positivement. Tellement prévisible...

\- Je peux ?

\- Non !

Elle recula vivement avant de se retourner et de gesticuler.

\- Vous le récupérerez quand nous aurons finis ! Pour le mom-

Sakura voulut faire face à son professeur et fut surprise de ne plus le voir à sa place. Elle le chercha vivement du regard, sans savoir qu'il se trouvait perché en haut d'un arbre.

\- Quelle plaie..., murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il décida en voyant son élève partir en trombe et en colère de rentrer chez lui. Il pourra être tranquille, Sakura ne savait pas où il logeait. Il fut tout de même déçu du résultat, il allait devoir se racheter un nouveau livre, étant donné que la jeune fille se fera un plaisir de le brûler.

Elle était certes mignonne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être envahissante quand l'envie lui prenait...

Un énième soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Sakura ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, et donc ne pouvait plus s'adresser à lui comme elle le faisait. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de former l'équipe sept...Ses garnements devenaient de grands ninja, qui avaient sut faire face à l'ennemi lors de la Grande Guerre. Ils devenaient surtout des adultes, ayant alors des responsabilités. Rendre leur liberté à ces jeunots serait bien pour leur avenir.

Surtout bien pour lui, en fait.

* * *

Voilà, rien de bien méchant. Mais c'est mon premier KakaSaku tout mignon. Pas de bisous, seulement des intentions et je pense que les intentions comptent bien plus.

Enfin, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous savez c'est grave une source de motivation u.u

En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée/nuit/journée (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez)

A bientôt ~


	4. Fardeau

_Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Lorsque tu deviendras une belle et sublime jeune femme, tu devras te marier. Tu devras être soumise à ton mari et faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. Tu devras l'aimer et le chérir, même si au début de votre concubinage, tu ne ressens aucun sentiments pour lui. Tu apprendras à le connaître. Tu apprendras à l'aimer. Ensemble, vous construirez votre propre foyer, élèverez vos enfants. N'aie pas peur, ma chérie, je suis là pour t'y préparer."_

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement.

La voix de sa mère lui faisait écho. Elle se redressa lentement et tourna ses orbes noires à sa gauche. La respiration régulière à ses côtés ne la rassurait pas. Le corps nu de l'homme non plus.

Pourquoi devait-elle se rappeler des paroles de sa défunte mère que maintenant ?

Le fin tissu blanc qui recouvrait sa peau laissa sa poitrine nue à découvert. Que devait-elle cacher, désormais ? L'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés se mouva et soupira allègrement. L'une de ses mains toucha involontairement sa cuisse, alors qu'il lui faisait face. Sans en tenir compte, elle lui tourna le dos, souhaitant s'extirper du lit.

Sa longue chevelure noire lui caressait son dos, la faisant frissonner. Le drap blanc glissa le long de son corps, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse, rougie par des marques de suçons. D'un pas lent et non assuré, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se posta devant un miroir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, pourtant, elle le devait. Oui, elle n'était pas encore mariée qu'elle avait osé goûter au fruit défendu. Que sa mère repose en paix, devait-elle se mettre à pleurer ou bien être heureuse ?

\- Mikoto...qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire...

Ses doigts fins touchaient en une simple caresse la joue où une larme coulait. Ses paupières se fermèrent, accablées par le poids de son erreur. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, devait être ce qu'elle devait faire.

Oui, en tant que future femme du chef du clan Uchiha, sa virginité autant convoité par les hommes était réservée pour le chef du clan lui-même. Amoureuse ou pas, elle était dans l'obligation de se donner à un homme qu'elle n'aimait et n'aimerait pas.

Pourtant, elle fit la rencontre de cet homme. Bien au dessus des autres par sa simplicité de la vision du monde. Il était beau, encore jeune et pourtant, il approchait grandement de la trentaine. Il semblait tout connaître de la vie, il semblait l'avoir croquée à pleines dents. Il souriait peu, mais ses paroles emplies de sagesse l'atteignaient bien plus que ces gestes futiles et destinés à devenir hypocrites.

Ils se voyaient au même endroit, à la même heure sans avoir à ressentir le besoin de se le dire. Il n'y avait aucun contact. Juste des mots qui s'entrechoquaient et s'entremêlaient. Mikoto se touchait souvent les cheveux ; ils s'enroulèrent sur son index, passaient d'un côté de son visage à un autre...Tout ces petits gestes venant d'elle ressemblait à ce qu'une femme amoureuse ferait pour ne pas ressentir de la gêne.

Lui, restait parfois silencieux, observant ou plutôt contemplant le lac bleuté qui s'illuminait. Les des rayons de soleil reflétaient sur celui-ci. Il s'allongeait sur l'herbe fraîche et soupirait d'aise, comme s'il profitait de la bouffé d'air frais qui l'entourait.

Comme s'il profitait de l'instant présent.

Mikoto n'était pas connue pour être une fille curieuse, mais elle l'était. Sa mère lui avait apprit à rester à sa place et ne pas poser trop de questions, au risque de passer pour une jeune fille mal élevée.

Une fille Uchiha n'est pas mal élevée.

\- Mikoto.

Il tourna son regard vers elle avant de contempler le lac, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est mon prénom, trouva-t-elle judicieux de préciser.

\- Hm. Je sais.

Et il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air d'être en paix vec lui même, comme si le simple fait de l'entendre parler, ne serait-ce que pour dire des idioties lui suffisait. Elle fit de même, respirant l'air frais matinal se sentant en osmose avec lui. Même s'ils ne se disaient rien, elle savait que leurs pensées se rejoignaient.

Elle redressa ses paupières apperçut son reflet. Avec tout l'amour qu'elle contenait, elle amena ses doigts à chaque endroit de son corps que ses lèvres avaient parcourues. Un souvenir de l'homme qui lui avait fait connaître des sentiments encore inconnus.

Mikoto ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom et il ne le lui avait pas donné, non plus.

\- Le devoir...ce mot est assez complexe en soi. Il comporte tellement de contraintes et pourtant...Enfin, je ne m'étendrai pas là dessus. Je suppose que ce sujet ne t'intéresse pas, lui avait-il dit un soir d'été.

\- Si. Il m'intéresse.

\- Mhm.

Il s'était mis à rire avant de se tourner vers elle. Il faisait assez sombre et pourtant, elle pouvait déceler le sourire amusé de l'homme. A proprement parler, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle le devinait. Elle lui fit face, comme pour lui dire que toute son attention était focalisée sur lui.

\- J'ai connu un homme qui avait tout pour être heureux. Riche, beau, adulé de tous. Tout ses privilèges lui permettaient de franchir les interdits. Cependant, afin de faire plaisir à ses aînés, il avait le devoir de s'unir pour la vie avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. "Faire plaisir". Cette expression est bien trop grande, car il s'agissait en réalité d'un ordre. Ce poids qu'il devait supporter sur ses larges épaules et malgré tout bien trop petites pour cela, hantera sa vie. Tu me diras qu'il a tout ce qui pourrait faire de lui un homme heureux, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il ne connaîtra jamais l'amour, le véritable. Celui qui nous change.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ?, lui demanda-t-elle absorbée par son récit.

\- Eh bien, il attend de subir sa sentence. D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait rencontré une femme durant l'un de ses nombreux périples. Il en est éperdument tombé amoureux. De sa voix douce et presque inaudible, voire timide. De ses regards amplis de joie et pourtant si triste. De ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrent lentement quand elle est surprise. De ses gestes gracieux et élégants digne d'une déesse. De ses longs cheveux, qu'il rêverait de toucher. Enfin, tu vois le genre.

\- Mais...

\- Il ne peux pas l'aimer...Rectification : il ne doit pas l'aimer.

\- C'est...horrible.

\- Oui. Ça l'est.

\- Et cette femme ?

\- Oh, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent de son côté. Il se pourrait que cela soit un amour à sens unique.

Son regard noir s'était posé sur elle un bref instant avant de se diriger vers le ciel bleu.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est voué à sa perte.

\- Je comprends.

Il se redressa lentement et poussa un soupir las.

Mikoto avait comprit qu'il lui racontait son histoire. Cet homme amoureux, c'était lui et la femme, elle. Indirectement, il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour elle. Certes maladroitement mais elle l'avait assimilé, c'était l'essentiel.

Elle aurait pu faire des suppositions, afin de lui répondre, mais elle préféra seulement lui offrir un baiser furtif sur la joue. Les gestes parlaient bien mieux que les mots. Elle s'était enfuie juste après en lui offrant un de ses plus joyeux et plus beau sourire.

Oui, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était réciproque. Malheureusement.

Mikoto sortit de la salle de bain pour remarquer que le lit était vide. Seuls ses vêtement gisaient sur le sol. Elle devait s'y attendre.

Elle alla ramasser ses vêtements, sa vue se floutant de plus en plus. Elle renifla et passa le dos de sa main sur son nez. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Elle se rhabilla, sans plus de motivation que lorsqu'elle avait entreprit de se dévêtir plutôt, dans la soirée. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit. L'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'était imprégné sur les draps. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et huma la fragrance de toute ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle devait se marier avec le lendemain avec le chef du clan Uchiha. Lui, devait se marier avec une femme d'un clan réputé. Tout les séparait.

 _"Parfois la chance nous sourit et d'autres fois non. Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, Mikoto. Dans la vie, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Tu vas devoir faire face au destin. Et tu es destinée à devenir la femme du chef du clan Uchiha. Tu as un rôle important à tenir et tu seras le modèle de femme du clan. Ce n'est pas rien. N'oublie pas, en tant que femme, la vie de ninja n'est pas prioritaire."_

Elle regardait avec amour ses deux enfants, assis dans leur jardin. Eux qui devaient vivre une vie de ninja, connaîtrons sûrement la guerre, les morts et le désespoir. En tant que femme et mère, elle avait peur pour eux, mais surtout elle avait peur pour lui. Lui qui était si prit par le devoir de maintenir le clan Uchiha. De respecter l'âme et le désir de ses ancêtres à travers la stèle de leur clan.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mikoto essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un revers de la main avant de se mettre à sourire.

\- Je me suis souvenue de ton récit sur le devoir. Et de l'avenir qui nous est réservé. De celui de nos fils. Enfin, des idioties me diras-tu.

\- Des idioties pour le chef de clan. Pas pour Fugaku, ton mari.

\- Certainement...Penses-tu que nous devons les protéger avant tout ?

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas.

\- La survie du clan avant tout. Mais ne penses-tu pas que la survie de notre clan dépend justement de l'image que nous leur envoyons ?

Il lui avait répondu d'un haussement de ses épaules, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser du poids énorme que représentait sa question.

 _"Même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de choisir l'homme qui m'accompagnera jusqu'à la mort, je suis accompagnée de l'homme le plus attentionné, le plus doux. L'homme que j'ai aimé avant même d'envisager un mariage. Certes, il est chef de clan, il a des obligations à tenir et il en est de même pour moi. Mais pour vous, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez le choix. Quoique vous pensiez. Vous aurez toujours le choix. Itachi. N'aie pas peur et agit pour ce que tu penses être le plus juste. Je serai toujours derrière toi, quoiqu'il advienne. Sasuke. Peu importe le résultat de ce que compte entreprendre ton père. Il t'aime. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te le dire, parce que tu t'en doute certainement. Je t'aime autant que j'aime Itachi. Le devoir du clan Uchiha ne vous concerne pas. Il concerne seulement la vieille génération. J'espère que vos enfants, ne connaîtrons jamais les durs labeurs du devoir. J'espère qu'ils seront en paix avec eux même et avec notre clan."_

C'était un message qu'elle voulait faire passer à ses fils, mais elle n'en avait eu le temps. Les événements se sont déroulés bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle ait l'aisance de discuter de cela avec Itachi et Sasuke. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que "Uchiha" ne devienne qu'un simple nom de famille et non un fardeau.

* * *

Helloooo !

Un petit texte tout adorable sur la belle et majestueuse Mikoto. On en parle pas assez d'elle. Ni même de Fugaku. Mais bon, j'aime bien un petit texte comme ça, mignon et triste à la fois. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aussi, vous rêvez de voir un peu plus de fictions sur ces deux êtres qui n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de laisser leur emprunte sur le manga.

Bah ouais, c'est comme Minato et Kushina, il y a pas assez d'histoires sur eux je trouve :/

Enfin, merci de m'avoir lue et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/nuit/journée !

A bientôt ~


	5. EMP Ch2

Hello ~

Rien à dire d'important, seulement que cette petite histoire sera un Three Shot, que je vais séparer, tout en laissant le chapitre 1 et celui-ci dans " _Une simple envie_ "

Je tiens aussi a dire que la tournure de l'histoire, de base quand j'ai écris le premier chapitre n'était pas censée virer aussi dramatiquement :/

 _Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le deuxième jour de vacance fut encore plus chaud que le premier. Cette fois-ci, le duo de choc décidait de rester mutuellement chez eux, malgré la réticence du blond. C'était donc avec un soudain élan de bonté que Sasuke sortit de chez lui en direction de la maison de Naruto.

Il pesta durant tout le chemin, se plaignant de la chaleur et du mauvais effet qu'elle produisait sur sa peau. Cette raison en valait mille, pour pouvoir rester cloîtré chez lui. Le climatiseur lui manquait plus que tout...

Les lamentations finies, il se trouva devant la porte d'entrée de son meilleur ami. Il sonna puis pénétra dans la seconde qui suit à l'intérieur de la maison. Naruto, imprudent et empoté comme il était, Sasuke se doutait bien que la porte d'entrée serait ouverte.

Il retira ses chaussures et récupéra des chaussons posés par dessus le bac à chaussures, à sa gauche et les enfila. Il monta par la suite, les escaliers sans passer par le salon sachant pertinemment que les parents de Naruto travaillaient.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami qui, affalé sur son lit, se ventilait à l'aide d'un éventail. Le blond le salua silencieusement d'un geste de la main que l'Uchiha approuvait d'un signe de la tête.

Il s'asseyait à même le sol, s'adossant au bord du lit. Il y posa sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Il ne supportait pas du tout la chaleur et encore moins le fait de devoir s'asseoir et ne rien faire. Ce qu'il supportait le moins, après la chaleur, fut son récent comportement envers la femme qui envahissait ses rêves ainsi que ses pensées. Quoi qu'il se passait, ses pensées se redirigeaient vers la belle jeune femme.

Plus le temps passait et plus ses pensées devenaient lubriques. Il lui arrivait de se l'imaginer en tenue d'infirmière sexy, lui offrant une séance de massage assez inédite. Le rouge lui monta aux joues instantanément.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que le simple fait qu'elle éveillait en lui des sensations assez nouvelles. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, juste attiré par son corps. Rien de plus.

L'adolescent sortit négligemment son téléphone de la poche de son short et le tripota.

Il se rendit compte, en observant ses photos que cela se rapprochait plus à de l'obsession malsaine qu'à une simple attirance. La prendre furtivement en photo alors qu'elle souriait ou paraissait concentrée sur une tâche qui lui importait peu.

Il défila rapidement avant de se figer en observant une photo qu'il avait prise lors d'une sortie scolaire, en compagnie du proviseur. La photo, il aurait pu la trouver magnifique si ce n'était le regard triste qu'elle arborait qui donnait un drôle de rendu. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers le proviseur, qui devait encore draguer une midinette.

Pourquoi avait-elle se regard triste ?

Naruto, de son côté parlait. Il devait sûrement s'adresser à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise soudainement.

\- Ah, je viens d'y penser. Tu sais que m'dame Haruno est ma voisine ?

Le regard noir du brun dévia vers le blond piqué à vif. Il se mit à genoux et se tourna pour faire face au blond.

\- Comment ça "voisine" ?

\- La maison voisine, celle que l'on voit à ma fenêtre, c'est la sienne. Enfin, celle de son mari. Apparemment, ils vivent presque plus ensemble. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Ah.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke enviait l'homme avec qui la femme de ses rêves partageait sa vie. Comment pouvait-il laisser de côté une femme aussi incroyable que Sakura Haruno ? Les hommes étaient bien stupides parfois.

Comment pouvait-il abandonner une femme qui, malgré une taille de poitrine peu volumineuse, savait être sexy rien qu'en associant des couleurs chaudes s'alliant parfaitement à sa chevelure ?

Sasuke se souvenait du jour où elle portait un chemisier rouge en soie. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été volontaire de la part du professeur, mais elle portait un soutien-gorge plus sombre, peut-être bleu. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux de manière négligée et se complaisait bien dans son jean saumon un peu trop grand pour elle.

Un homme sensé ne laisserait jamais une telle créature se balader sans même laisser une trace de son appartenance.

Sasuke en conclut donc que son mari était fou.

\- Et puis, rajouta Naruto, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Souvent, pendant le week-end, je l'aperçois dans son jardin avec une gamine. Sa fille.

\- Mhm.

Une femme d'apparence jeune, ayant un âge assez avancé, mariée et qui plus était mère. La totale. Si son frère apprenait ne serait qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il ressentait envers son professeur de sciences, il risquerait de se faire allumer. A coup sûr.

\- Elle a quel âge ?, demanda curieusement Sasuke, fixant ardemment la fenêtre.

\- Qui ça ? M'dame Haruno ?

\- Non, sa fille.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Trois ou quatre ans, je sais plus.

\- Tu connais l'âge de _mademoiselle_ Haruno ?

\- Non, mais ma mère le connait sûrement.

\- Tante Kushina ?

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa bien rapidement. Si jamais...Non. Naruto était quelqu'un de confiance. Jamais il irait parler de choses aussi privées à sa mère, au risque de se trouver au fond du trou. Et bon, Naruto ne portait pas que du linge propre. Donc il devait se méfier lui aussi.

D'ailleurs, le jour où il lui avoua avoir un petit faible pour les femmes mûres, Naruto n'avait pas rit. Naruto n'avait pas été dégoûté. Il avait seulement haussé les sourcils avant de l'encourager vivement comme il savait si bien le faire. Comme un idiot. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé, quelque soit les choix du brun. Tout comme un véritable ami le ferait, en réalité.

\- Yep, elles parlent assez souvent mais vu que je sors assez souvent, bah, j'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'écouter leurs conversations. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis assez certain, c'est que ça ne va pas très fort entre m'dame et son mari.

L'Uchiha s'était levé durant la remarque du bond pour se positionner devant la fenêtre, menant au balcon de la chambre de l'Uzumaki. Il avait une vue directe sur le jardin et quelques pièces de la maison qu'il supposait être une chambre et la salle de bain.

Ses onyx noirs se posèrent sur la table de jardin qui était assez volumineuse et faite en acajou. Des objets se trouvaient dessus tels qu'un vase rempli d'eau mais dépourvu de fleurs et quelques couverts.

Soudain, alors qu'il décidait de reprendre sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire près du lit à même le sol, une chose rose pointa le bout de son nez.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sut qu'il s'agissait de l'objet de ses désirs. Il se remit vite en position d'espionnage et plissa des yeux, pensant pouvoir mieux l'observer.

Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur l'herbe de son jardin. Sasuke voyait encore une fois, la dure et émotive professeur de sciences sous un nouveau jour. Toujours accompagnée de son sourire, elle était vêtu d'un haut de bikini vert et d'un short en jean. Seulement.

La femme aux cheveux rose tendit les bras et une petite boule d'énergie sauta dans ses bras, faisant tomber un petit chapeau de paille. Sakura le récupéra et le posa sur la tête rose de la petite qui avait entourée ses bras autour de son cou. Une étreinte émouvante.

\- Dis Naruto...

Celui-ci le regarda et lui adressa un "Hm" assez las.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Hein ? Qui ça ?

 _\- Mademoiselle_ Haruno.

Quand il s'agissait d'elle, la curiosité de Sasuke était piquée à vif. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de "passer à l'action" car une relation entre un professeur et un élève était strictement interdite. Et puis elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à un jeune garçon n'ayant pas encore eu son diplôme.

C'était juste de la curiosité. Celle d'un jeune garçon, encore trop jeune pour être qualifié d'homme. Une curiosité enfantine.

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme inaccessible. De savoir se qu'elle aimait ou détestait, tout apprendre de son passé, de son avenir...Tout connaître dans les moindres détails : sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, ses relations et même ses amants d'une nuit.

Jalouser ces hommes qui ont eut la chance de l'avoir croisé et partagé un moment avec elle. Car il s'en doutait, ces hommes devait en garder un bon souvenir ; chaque membre de son corps est un fabuleux spectacle à contempler. Que cela soit la chute de ses reins, son déhanché si féminin, surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait dos à lui. Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec le comportement parfois bien trop masculin qu'elle arborait. Ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses qu'il aurait aimé caresser, toucher, mordre.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Naruto le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il jeta un œil à celui-ci qui se ventilait sans arrêt. Il retourna à ses occupations et lui demanda, de manière étonnement innocente :

\- Elle a un amant ?

\- Euh...bah j'en sais rien moi, voit ça avec ma mère.

\- C'est drôlement ingénieux ce que tu me propose là.

Il voulait continuer de la détester pour lui avoir fait ressentir autant d'émotions rien qu'en bougeant le petit doigt. Et pour d'autres raisons tout aussi valables. Car oui, au début, il la détestait.

Les seules fois où elle le regardait, c'était pour le narguer. Sasuke n'était pas très doué en sciences, malgré son intelligence hors norme.

Ou si ça n'était pas pour le narguer, elle lui demandait de lui donner des pancartes au dessus de l'armoire, au fond de la classe. L'Haruno, par rapport à lui ressemblait à une souris. Bien qu'il fasse une tête (ou deux) de plus qu'elle, la femme trouvait un moyen de le rabaisser. C'en était rageant.

Elle s'asseyait toujours sur son bureau de table et s'attachait négligemment les cheveux. Elle débutait son cours en hurlant aux téméraires qui osaient ouvrir leur bouche de se taire. Et le pire dans cette attitude, ce n'était pas ses coups de colère inattendus ou ses sourires. Sakura Haruno n'avait pas l'air d'être très maniaque et pourtant les travaux bâclés lui sortaient par les yeux.

Quand elle rendait les contrôles, elle avait pour habitude de faire des remarques. Certaines étaient cinglantes, d'autres encourageantes.

Les cinglantes étaient toutes destinées à l'Uchiha. Même Naruto avait droit à des encouragements.

"Dites moi, monsieur Uchiha, je pensais que dans votre famille, vous étiez tous des génies incontestés ?"

Et elle posait sa feuille avec la paume de sa main, ne lui lançant même pas un regard.

Il lui avait répondu que c'était le cas. Rien de plus. Parce que s'attirer le courroux d'une femme aussi lunatique qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa priorité. Pas plus que d'en tomber amoureux.

Amoureux ? Non non, il ne l'était pas. Juste de l'attirance sexuelle.

\- Eh-oh ! Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme un débile ?!

Sasuke sortit par la même occasion de ses songes et répondit par la seule réflexion qu'il put faire :

\- Putain je la fixe comme un taré !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le paysage ! Enfin...Le paysage, se reprit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il est magnifique, aujourd'hui.

La remarque de trop. Naruto se redressa.

\- AH ! Elle est là, en conclut donc le blond en arrêtant de se ventiler.

Décidément.

\- On l'invite à la maison ?, proposa innocemment le blond en bondissant hors de son lit.

\- Ça fonctionne à l'envers dans ta tête ou quoi ? C'est notre professeur j'te signale !

\- Et donc ? Je compte juste l'inviter à boire une limonade et à se rafraîchir en notre compagnie dans la piscine familiale ! Quel esprit mal placé as-tu ? Tu pensais faire une partouze ?

\- Imbécile.

\- Je vais vraiment le faire !, s'exclama le blond en pointant du doigt la fenêtre.

Il accourut jusqu'à sa fenêtre, poussant au passage Sasuke qui bien trop choqué, le regarda effectuer de grands gestes de la main après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

\- M'dame Haruno! Youhouuuu ! M'daaaame !

Les cheveux de la femme zigzaguait, signe qu'elle bougeait la tête à la recherche de la voix qui l'interpellait. Naruto renchérit d'un "Par ici !". Elle tourna la tête en direction du blond. Elle eut un petit sursaut en reconnaissant l'adolescent qui gesticulait comme un idiot et se mit à le saluer à son tour avec de grands gestes de ses bras.

La petite fille imita les gestes de sa mère tout en criant comme elle le pouvait.

-Ça vous dit de passer boire un coup à la maison ?

Sasuke se tapa le front. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché de faire une geste aussi idiot ? Il se pencha et aperçut la silhouette du professeur se lever.

Oh non.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas accepter ?

Sa silhouette féminine s'évapora assez rapidement, comme si elle était...impatiente ?

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, la sonnette du rez-de-chaussée retentit.

\- Hehe, ta chérie est là !, s'écria le blond en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber aux escaliers.

\- Nan ! Attends ! Crétin, n'y va pas !

Sasuke le poursuivit aussitôt qu'il le vit lancer ce regard. Le regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Naruto comptait lui offrir la chance de "draguer" leur professeur de sciences. Et pourtant, son cœur, battant à la chamade ne demandait qu'une chose : passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Lorsqu'il dévala la dernière marche de l'escalier, un sourire rayonnant l'accueillit ainsi que des prunelles vertes et malicieuses.

\- Bonjour Naruto, Kushina n'est pas là ?, demanda la rose en gesticulant sur place, se baissant un peu sure le côté.

\- Nop, nous sommes seuls.

\- Oh...Bonjour Sasuke.

Il abaissa son regard au sol avant gonfler légèrement ses joues.

\- Alors ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

Le lycéen sursauta en fermant les yeux. Elle allait encore le narguer et en profiter pour le rabaisser. Comme d'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli, je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette manière pourtant. Aller, dis bonjour aux deux garçons !

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de relever totalement la tête qu'il aperçut une petite fille aux cheveux roses coupés en un carré assez court. Les yeux gris de la petite le fusillait du regard. Elle se cachait derrière les jambes galbées de sa mère tout en les agrippant.

\- Bonjour, cracha-t-elle avec un léger cheveux sur la langue.

\- Avec plus d'amabilité serait un petit plus, remarqua la mère qui avait légèrement froncé ses sourcils.

\- Mais maman...j'ai dis bonjour !

Ladite maman soupira et passa une main agile sur les courts cheveux de l'enfant.

Et dire, que Sasuke pensait que la remarque lui était adressée...

\- V'nez m'dame, j'ai de bonnes bières fraîches dans le frigo !

Elle eut un petit rire amusé suivant de près Naruto qui l'amena dans la salle de repos.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs non ?

\- Oh vous savez m'dame Haruno, ce n'est pas un souci. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de nous, pas pendant les vacances !

Sasuke resta derrière elle, observant un peu plus la petite fille qui pelotait les parties du corps atteignable de sa mère, cherchant à s'accrocher.

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Enfin ses yeux lui rappelait quelque chose, un souvenir lointain mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre la main dessus. De plus, que cette petite effrontée n'avait fusillé du regard que lui et pas Naruto. Est-ce que la petite avait le même ressentiment que la mère a son égard ?

\- Tsu' reste tranquille, minauda la mère en appuyant sa grande et fine main sur le petit crâne de la fillette.

\- Mais j'ai chaud !

\- Moi aussi. Et plus tu gesticules, plus tu auras chaud.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, ayant l'habitude de passer du temps dans la salle de repos des Uzumaki. Aussitôt, une touffe rose sauta sur elle et passa ses petits bras autour de sa taille. La dénommée Tsu' posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'adulte et ferma les yeux, ne manquant à plusieurs reprises de se les gratter. Sakura le notifia et caressa le dos de la petite qui bailla. Son regard vert, attendrit à l'image du fruit de ses entrailles en train de s'endormir, se tourna alors vers les deux adolescents.

\- Comment se passent vos débuts de vacances ?

\- Bien, bien, déclara Naruto en prenant une chaise pour s'installer face à l'adulte. Hein Sasuke ?

Celui-ci répondit d'un bref son qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Les pommettes de la jeune femmes remontèrent.

\- A ce que je vois, entre Sasuke et toi c'est l'amour fou.

\- Il est trop timide, j'essaie de le décoincer, mais c'est comme vouloir attendre la réponse d'un mur, se moqua le blond en secouant la tête de désespoir.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son ami avant d'ignorer le regard moqueur de l'adulte. S'il ne voulait pas fondre sur place, il valait mieux rester Uchiha Sasuke. C'est-à-dire froid et distant. Et cela ne changerait ps, même si la femme qui lui plaisait se trouvait assise sur le canapé de son meilleur ami. De plus que la chaleur n'était pas du tout en sa faveur. Car oui, Sasuke avait chaud et il ne se voyait pas se foutre torse nu devant elle. La première chose qu'elle ferait serait de se moquer de son corps, qui malgré son âge est assez musclé. Non.

Et pourtant, il aurait bien aimé se foutre en caleçon, car il avait la nette impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il devait sûrement avoir la peau des joues rougie, chose qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas accepter en présence de la jeune femme. L'Uchiha attrapa alors une des bouteilles du pack de bière que Naruto avait gentiment apporté.

Il sentait alors quelque chose lui transpercer le dos. Rien de plus transperçant que le regard de Haruno Sakura quand elle voyait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il fit mine d'en avoir strictement rien à carrer et se surprit même à la regarder droit dans les yeux en buvant une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée. Elle plissait des yeux et ses lèvres se pinçaient.

\- Jeune homme, l'alcool n'est pas très bon en cette chaleur. Il est plus conseillé de s'hydrater avec de l'eau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache.

Naruto se tourna vers le brun qui avait un léger sourire en voyant le visage habituellement si lumineux de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

\- Typiquement Uchiha, répliqua-t-elle en récupérant un de ses sourires les désolés qu'elle possédait. Je suis bien trop jeune pour pouvoir être votre mère, Sasuke. Ou quoi ? Je fais si vieille que ça ?

La petite touffe rose qui était restée immobile bougea. Les yeux gris de la petite fille cherchait la source de son mécontentement et annonça avec une fierté absolument pas cachée :

\- Ma maman est la plus belle des mamans du monde ! Toi, tu es le vilain le plus moche, le plus méchant du monde ! Tu pus !

Elle tira ensuite la langue à L'Uchiha avant d'engouffrer sa tête entre les seins de sa maman.

"Extrêmement chanceuse", fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Sasuke en voyant la fillette passer ses mains sur la poitrine de sa mère.

"Ta mère est peut-être un canon, mais toi tu ne l'es pas et je t'écrabouillerai bien si tu n'étais pas sa fille", fut la deuxième chose. Cette gamine n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Tsu', sois gentille. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement.

\- Pardon maman.

\- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu devrais t'excuser.

La petite resta muette. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La fierté est plus qu'une tare génétique dans leur famille...?

En voyant qu'elle parlait toute seule, Naruto lança un regard dubitatif à Sasuke qui haussa seulement les épaules. Finalement, n'ayant pas l'envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, le blond attrapa une bouteille qu'il tendit à Sakura.

\- Partante ?

\- Non merci, je préférerai de l'eau ou de la limonade, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Sasuke, tu veux bien aller en chercher ? Tu sais, c'est dans le frigo près de la piscine.

Le brun râla de plus belle avant de s'exécute, laissant l'adulte aux cheveux roses ainsi que l'adolescent blond seuls. Enfin presque seuls. Sakura caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux de sa fille qui s'était endormie sous la tendresse de sa mère. Soudain, Naruto remarqua une chose qui le rendit perplexe.

\- Eh...bon sang, elle est passée où votre bague ?

Sakura sursauta et regarda alors sa main gauche.

\- Oh...je...

Il vit qu'elle hésita un petit instant. Elle eut un rictus étrange au coin des lèvres et répondit simplement :

\- Je l'ai retirée. Enfin, cela ne te concerne pas, petit curieux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire taquin en remarquant la mine boudeuse du blond. A ce moment là, Sakura trouvait qu'il ressemblait bien plus à sa mère et cela la déstabilisait. Naruto avait le même trait de caractère, consistant à découvrir tout ce qui se tramait sans même avoir besoin de poser la question. Alors elle ne le rendra pas plus curieux que sa mère, au risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec ma matriarche Uzumaki.

\- Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, sortant de ses songes, tu es bien trop jeune pour que je puisse me confier à toi.

\- Je suis un jeune homme mature.

\- Assez mature pour cesser d'embêter Sasuke sur des choses nous ne sommes pas sensés rire ?

-...De quoi vous parlez ?

Sakura se tut. Naruto se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire.

\- Mhm...rien.

Les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme se posèrent derrière Naruto qui se doutait de l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il posa la bouteille ainsi qu'un verre sur la table et s'en alla sans un mot, allant sûrement chercher quelques glaçons pour accompagner la boisson. Sakura fixa ensuite Naruto, de manière plutôt sérieuse.

\- Si tu es aussi mature que tu ne le dis, tu ne devrais pas être aussi taquin sur un sujet aussi nouveau pour lui.

\- Hein ?, héla Naruto sans même sans rendre compte, même si la remarque que faisait Sakura ne le surprenait pas.

\- Oh ? Je crois que j'en ai un peu trop dit !, s'exclama-t-elle en amenant sa main devant sa bouche.

Pourtant son geste si spontané avait l'air d'être totalement orchestré. Comme si ce dérapage était volontaire. Naruto joua alors la carte de l'imbécillité, carte qu'il jouait à merveille quand il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur un sujet sans être soupçonné.

\- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !, dixit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je disais simplement que Tsubaki a du mal avec Sasuke, tout comme Sasuke a du mal avec elle. Ne soit pas méchant avec lui. C'est tout.

Naruto haussa les épaules seulement pour la forme. Car il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Tsubaki, sa fille, mais Sasuke. Qu'elle s'était sûrement rendue compte du comportement de l'Uchiha envers elle et des petites vannes que Naruto faisaient lorsqu'elle passait près de leur table.

Il ouvrit en grand la bouche et comprit qu'elle savait tout. Il jeta un regard ahuri vers elle qui lui souriait amicalement. D'un mouvement de tête, Sakira lui indiqua la venue du sujet de leur discussion. Naruto se reprit rapidement et remercia Sasuke qui grogna encore.

Naruto ne cessa d'observer l'amie de sa mère, ne sachant plus quoi penser d'elle. Et Sakura se permettait de lui dire qu'il était trop taquin avec lui or que celle qui s'éclatait bien à le faire tourner en bourrique c'était bien elle ! Le comble !

En remarquant les regards insistants du blond, Sakura fronça les sourcils.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? J'ai quelque chose de marqué sur mon front ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il en fixant la bouteille qu'il avait entre les mains.

Sasuke a qui rien n'échappait, sentait que la situation semblait légèrement différente qu'avant son départ. Il s'entretiendra avec Naruto plus tard là dessus.

Naruto voulait en savoir plus. Ce que lui cachait leur professeur le titillait. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une insinuation dans ses phrases. Qu'elle souhaitait lui faire passer un message. Pourtant, elle était amie avec sa mère, alors pourquoi le mêler là dedans ? Parce que cela concernait directement Sasuke ?

Non. Indirectement. Cela le concernait indirectement. Alors Naruto devait vite éloigner Sasuke, le temps d'avoir quelques réponses.

\- Sasuke, tu vas vouloir ma mort mais...ton frère a un truc qui m'appartient et j'avoue en avoir besoin, mentit le blond en effectuant une moue attristée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi a qui est à toi ? Et c'est non, je ne bougerai pas.

\- Mon pendentif, tu sais...celui que la vieille Tsunade m'a offert.

\- Putain tu saoules. Et pourquoi moi ? Tu peux aller le chercher toi-même !

Sasuke se figea à peine eut-il finit sa phrase. Il se leva et grogna tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Le pendentif de Naruto était bien trop important pour qu'il puisse l'oublier chez lui. Et puis il ne voulait pas rester si la bonne femme qui lui servait de professeur ne restait pas chez Naruto. Il n'allait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Je te suis redevable, hurla Naruto tout en sachant que Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas.

L'éventualité de rester seul avec leur charmante professeur l'avait fait fuir. Quel homme.

Sakura, qui avait silencieusement observée la scène en déduit que Naruto était bel et bien le fils de l'instinctive Uzumaki Kushina. Elle voulut débuter la conversation mais fut devancée par le plus jeune qui avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous me demandez si je suis assez mature pour me comporter comme je le fais avec Sasuke, mais vous...Comment expliquez vous le fait que vous sachiez tout depuis le début et que la seule chose que vous ayez faites est de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise ?

\- Tu es bien trop jeune pour le comprendre.

\- Très bien. Mais qu'en pense ma mère de tout ça ? Elle ne doit pas être d'accord, non ?

\- Ce que peut penser Kushina ne te regarde en rien. Et justement, la manière dont tu réagis montre que tu n'as rien comprit. Reste sage et fais seulement ce que je t'ai conseillé plus tôt.

\- Et que je regarde mon ami souffrir par votre faute ?

Sakura abaissa ses yeux vers sa fille.

\- La fautive dans cette histoire n'est pas moi. Je...Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour le comprendre.

Elle installa correctement la petite et se leva.

\- Merci pour le verre.

Elle porta la petite Tsubaki dans ses bras et s'empressa de sortir de la maison Uzumaki, lorsque Naruto posa une question qui avait eut un drôle d'écho aux oreilles de Sakura et pas seulement.

\- Vous fuyez ?

Elle s'arrêta, ayant raté un battement. Elle se tourna partiellement vers Naruto. Elle lui souriait. Un sourire aussi faux que la détermination dont elle a fait preuve en lui répondant.

\- J'ai toujours fuit, alors pourquoi devrais-je changer cette habitude ?

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Sakura avait raison.

Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et Sasuke encore moins, puisqu'il était bien trop naïf.

Ils n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi elle avait demandé une mutation. Encore moins quand ils virent qu'elle préparait un déménagement. Tout devint flou lorsqu'elle était vêtue de noir, le regard triste, transportant une énorme boîte. Qu'elle avait levé la tête vers la fenêtre de Naruto et que se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes ne pouvaient s'exhiber, car la pluie, capricieuse, décida de se mélanger aux humains.

Sasuke avait finit par l'haïr pour l'avoir abandonné, même s'il se savait égoïste. Elle l'avait été bien plus que lui en le laissant. Comme s'il y avait un lien invisible qui les reliait sans vraiment le faire. A cause de ses paroles, de son geste et de sa méprise.

Le temps qu'il avait perdu à l'observer, toutes ses piques presque haineuse envers sa famille. Tout cela, au fil du temps lui donna une raison de la détester.

Cependant, Naruto et Sasuke devinrent adultes.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient fait leur vie, en aimant pour l'un et détestant pour l'autre, afin de réussir à tenir le coup.

...

La cloche retentit et tous les élèves vinrent se positionner devant le poteau où leur nom était marqué. Une touffe rose n'échappa aux yeux perçant de l'Uchiha qui serra instinctivement le poing. Ce geste était devenu automatique, lorsqu'il voyait une chose lui rappelant cette femme qu'il haïssait. Il pensait alors qu'il hallucinait, car il ne la voyait plus.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient réagit de manière différente lorsqu'ils virent, dans la classe qu'ils avaient tout deux en charge, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et yeux gris.

L'un comprit les enjeux, un autre réalisa la faute qu'il avait commit.

Naruto avait prit le carnet d'appel et héla les noms des élèves jusqu'à arriver à celui de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Il n'avait laissé aucune larme couler, bien trop malheureux pour pouvoir pleurer. Cependant, il ouvrit la bouche et les dernières paroles de leur ancienne professeur lui vinrent en mémoire.

A un autre moment de la journée, Sasuke avait prit le carnet d'appel et héla les noms des élèves jusqu'à arriver à celui de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Il s'était figé, seulement.

\- Uchiha Tsubaki, annonça-t-il faiblement.

Ce regard gris lui avait été familier il y avait plusieurs année de cela car elle faisait parti de sa famille.

* * *

En espérant que ce texte vous aura plu !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
